


Devil's smile

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cressi Week 2k19, Day 4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Huge thanks to everyone who made Cressi Week happen! I didn't plan to write anything but you inspired me. Especially celestial-wishes with amazing collage for Day 4 - Red.





	Devil's smile

He made a deal with the Devil.

Fame, fortune, trophies - everything a poor kid with big dreams wants. He wanted to be the best and the Devil smiled and nodded. He was fifteen and he trusted that smile (he should've known better).

He got lucky and then he got lucky again. He played well and he became better everyday. He joined the red devils (oh, the irony) and they made him rich and famous. He never forgot the Devil's smile but thought he won't see it again until after he dies.

He became the best, as was promised. But he never asked to be the only one and that was his mistake. There was another, good and getting better everyday, the rival he didn't expect. He sold his soul to get to the top and this boy just happened to get there all on his own.

He left the red devils. His new kit was white but it didn't make him feel closer to Heaven. He knew by now that the Devil fooled him. Trophies that should've been his were stolen, fame that he worked so hard for was shared. There's no refunds or complaints with the Devil so he just sat there and watched as the boy genius got another Ballon d'Or that was meant to be his.

This year Messi wore red and for the first time Cristiano saw something familiar in his smile.

After the ceremony Cristiano approached his rival.

"I have a question to ask," he said, voice low and cautious. When he looked around to see if anyone heard him he found that the room was empty. Huh. He could've sworn it was full of people just a second ago.

"Ask away," said Messi with a playful smile. The dimples on his cheeks were very distracting.

"Have we met before?" asked Cristiano. 

"Why yes, dozens of times, on the pitch and off it."

"No, I know we've met, I meant before that. Before I left Portugal."

Messi looked at him curiously. "How do you suppose that could've happened?"

Suddenly he felt sheepish. "You're right, it's impossible. Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do, you were thinking I'm the one that came to you when you were desperate. The one that promised you everything you wanted in exchange for your soul." 

The glittering red in Messi's eyes left no doubt that he was right. 

He should've been afraid but instead he was angry. "You promised me I'll be the best! It was my dream, why are you ruining it?" 

"I held my word. You're rich and famous, one of the best in football."

"One of! It wasn't the deal."

"You're not happy with our deal?" Messi was somehow towering over him despite Cristiano being almost a head taller. "I know I'm not. I don't want your soul anymore. I want all of you."

Cristiano felt Messi's hand caress his cheek. He couldn't take his eyes off the Devil. Looks can be deceiving. Kind and open face of a man who always seemed so shy didn't go with the red eyes and intimidating smile.

"I promise I'll take good care of you, now and forever. You've got nothing to lose and everything to gain," said Messi as his thumb traced Cristiano's lips.

"I don't... I..." Cristiano didn't know what to say. Messi's hand disappeared from his face.

"You've got time. Think about it."

Cristiano blinked and the room was full of people again.

***

That night lying in bed he could hardly believe that what happened earlier was real. Then he heard soft footsteps.

For a second the sky flared red and Cristiano saw the Devil's smile, strangely enough it looked sincere. He could almost trust it.


End file.
